


under the mistletoe

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Luffy and Law find themselves under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	under the mistletoe

“Nami,” called out Sanji excitedly and the redhead turned around to face her friend, jumping back immediately when she saw Sanji leaning in, holding the mistletoe above his head and she pressed her lips together.  _ She should have known that something like this was going to happen.  _ It did every year around Christmas time and she sighed under her breath, the other one already puckering up. “Oh, no, we’re under the mistletoe,” he announced and Nami arched her brow. She knew where this was going, but still.. she wanted Sanji to humor her and she just crossed her arms on top of her chest, but her hand was already itching to- “Would you look at that, I wonder how it got there,” he said, still holding it above their heads and she rolled her eyes. 

“Gee, I wonder how,” she deadpanned and tried not rolling her eyes. “Move, you’re too close,” she said in the end and gently pushed Sanji back. It was the Christmas season, she decided to be… nicer around that time and she sighed under her breath. Sanji was making it difficult on her though. Sanji pouted and then shook his head.

“You know what tradition said, when there’s two people under the mistletoe they’re supposed to kiss,” said Sanji seriously and Nami arched her brow. Suddenly Sanji cared about the traditions was it? “It’s said it brings bad luck if you ignore it,” said Sanji and Nami sighed under her breath, looking around the room if there was anyone that was going to help her. She could see Zoro sitting not too fat from them and he was carefully watching the two of them, the look in his eyes not too pleasant. Nami flinched - what was that all about?

“There’s literally nothing about bad luck if you don’t kiss under the mistletoe in the tradition, Sanji,” said Nami and started walking away. Sanji sighed and whined sadly, falling onto his knees in a very dramatic and exaggerated manner, but he soon cheered up because there was someone else that he could ask - Robin. 

“Robin,” cooed Sanji but before he managed to find the other crew member, Marimo was aleady on his legs. Zoro stood up, walked over to Sanji and then took the mistletoe away from him. Despite the little flush upon his cheeks, he held the damned thing above their heads and grabbed Sanji by his tie, leaning him in and he pressed a kiss upon his lips. Sanji’s eyes widened and Nami laughed softly.  _ Right, it wasn’t too long since the two of them have gotten together.  _ It was hard for Sanji to get out of his old habits though, huh?

“Stupid Marimo,” said Sanj with a small voice after Zoro pulled away and the swordsman tossed the mistletoe away - he didn’t like it too much. If it made the cook want to kiss the others then he didn’t like it and he sighed under his breath. Zoro then glared at Sanji, whose cheeks were bright red and he could hear Luffy’s laughter in the background, shaking his head. What was with the cook trying to get kisses from Robin and Nami? It was true that it wasn’t too long since the two of them had gotten together, but still…  _ Was Sanji doing this on purpose?  _ Sanji did like it when Zoro got a little bit jealous and he narrowed his eyes.

“You doing this on purpose, aren’t you, you perv?” asked Zoro and Sanji looked at him innocently.

“Doing what?” asked Sanji, but Zoro could see right through all of that bullshit and he rolled his eyes.

“So you’re saying that my kisses don’t count?” asked Zoro and Sanji’s jaw dropped. As much as Sanji learned how to press Zoro’s buttons, Zoro also  _ learned.  _ As soon as he said that, Sanji glanced down, bowing his head down and he shook his head. It wasn’t like this. That stupid Marimo made him feel guilty and before Zoro managed to walk away, he grabbed his forearm and pulled him closer, chewing on his lip. 

“Stupid Marimo,” said Sanji. “I was just joking,” he mumbled and Zoro grinned.

“I know,” said Zoro and then lifted Sanji’s chin so that he could kiss him again. While the two of them were busy bickering from then on, Luffy was interested in the mistletoe. He didn’t really get the full meaning - why it was important to get kisses if you were under it, but he liked the concept and he knew with who he could try it out, stretching out his arm and he grabbed the thing off the floor where it landed when Zoro tossed it aside and his smile was growing. Law was on the deck still, right?

Luffy decided to go and check it out. 

Luffy found Law leaning against the deck, looking out to the horizon and he grinned all the way up to his ears. Law was alone there, which wasn’t really too much of a surprise. It was winter after all and most of the others were hiding inside. But Law liked the snow - at least that was what Luffy got from it. And Luffy also liked the snow - it was fun. He, Usopp and Chopper would either be busy with snowball fights or building snowmen - thought it was mostly Usopp that was really good at it. But still - Luffy had fun.

So, snow was good and fun. He didn’t like the cold too much though, but he could handle it just well unlike of the other crew members. Luffy happily approached Law, who jumped a little bit when he heard someone coming closer, but he relaxed immediately after he saw that it was Luffy and a little smile spread across his face and he huffed under his breath. “Mugiwara-ya,” said Law softly and Luffy gave him one of his brightest smiles.

Law, who had been out for about half an hour was starting to freeze in the cold and was about to head back in, but after seeing Luffy’s smile his body warmed up immediately and he ducked his head down and he cleared his throat. “Torao, you like snow too, right?” asked Luffy and Law shrugged.

“I don’t really-”

“Snow is fun,” carried on Luffy and Law stopped talking. “Torao, how about we go for a snowball fight?” asked Luffy cheefully and his good mood was immediately rubbing off of on Law and his smile was again wide and he bit into his lip, but still managed to keep himself collected and he snorted.

“Snowball fight, huh?”

“Yes, though I have to warn you that I’ve pretty much beaten each of my crewmembers,” said Luffy happily and Law chuckled. By every member he meant Chopper, Usopp and Franky.. probably? Law sighed and then leaned against the wooden railing again, looking across the sea.

“Maybe later,” said Law in the end and Luffy pouted, but then reminded himself what he was holding in the hand that he was hiding behind his back.

“Oi, Torao,” said Luffy.

“Hmm?”

“Look what I have,” said Luffy and Law’s morbid curiosity got the best of him so he looked over to his side and his eyes widened when he saw what Mugiwara was holding - a mistletoe, huh? 

“Where did you get that?” asked Law carefully. Well, maybe Luffy didn’t really know what-

“From Sanji,” said Luffy simply.

“Interesting,” said Law and looked away again, but when he looked at Luffy for the second time, his jaw dropped. It seemed that he knew exactly what the mistletoe was famous for as he had his arm stretched above them and he was already puckering up, stretching out his lips even and Law grumbled under his breath. “Stop that,” said Law and Luffy felt a little bit deflated.

“Why? Let’s kiss!”

“That-”

“Sanji said that it brings bad luck if you don’t kiss underneath it,” said Luffy seriously and Law grumbled. Oh, so now he was getting advices from the cook?! 

Law  _ detested  _ the whole cheesy aspect of Christmas and knitted his eyebrows together, then a deep frown settled in between his brows and then he sighed again and he rolled his eyes. Luffy stretched out his arm and hung the mistletoe above them. Law knew that Luffy wasn’t going to give up so easily - not until he would do what he wanted from him anyway and he gave him a little smile.

Luffy was pleasantly surprised when he felt Law’s hand upon his cheek and he was pulled in for a kiss. His smile was wide and his eyes fell closed when Law pressed his lips upon his own, Luffy puckering up and he giggled after they kissed for the second time. Law felt his heart beating with the speed of light and he couldn’t not go in for more, holding Luffy’s chin as he kissed him for the third time. Luffy happily puckered up again and when they pulled away, Law’s collected self has finally melted away. 

Law slumped down, pressing his forehead against Luffy’s shoulder as Luffy’s arms happily sneaked around him. “Warm,” whispered Law and Luffy giggled again.

“Hey, Torao?” asked Luffy with a serious voice. Law arched his brow, but didn’t really move. He liked the warm embrace.

‘’Mmm?’’

“Merry Christmas,” said Luffy happily and the corners of Law’s lips slowly turned up and he exhaled, closing his eyes.

_ Merry Christmas it was.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
